


*~THE BONDAGES OF LOVE~*

by STAILS565



Category: Actor RPF, BatAAR (Band), Crestillion, Kerbera, Nanda?!, more tags will be added - Fandom
Genre: 3 symptoms of death, 3 symptoms of insanity, Bonded Pairs, Cheating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, curse, curse taking over, death after the third symptom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that people are born with half of soul: Light and Dark. And they need to find their other half. </p>
<p>Will they find it? Will they manage to stay together with their soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	*~THE BONDAGES OF LOVE~*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone long time i have not posted something but im going to change that. This story is inspired by a roleplay im doing with an amazing buddy of mine hope you enjoy 
> 
> This will have Yaoi and Yuri, Mpreg, Rape and some other triggers if your sensitive to that do not proceed for the rest of you comrades enjoy
> 
> *~ NO COPYRIGHT INTEDED~*

It is said that people are born with half of soul: Light and Dark. And they need to find their other half to be complete. At first they have some dreams of their respective half: Light or Dark before when they see a picture of them they become attracted to them. But if their respective half gets stolen from them they will go to three symptoms until they are in the coma that only the Light or Dark can save. This story follows five couples and their journey of begin together. Will they have the strength of begin together?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback comrades the next few chapters are just introductions to the people that this story will be focus on until the first part so stay tune. 
> 
> COMMENTS ARE HONORED ^_^


End file.
